Crêpes
by Adalia97
Summary: Viñeta: Clary decide hacer crepes para pasar lo que parece ser una tarde bastante aburrida hasta que llega Jace para alegrársela un poco. -Es la primera vez que cocinas para mí – susurró. -¿Para ti? Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras en el Instituto – mi voz salió algo inestable, y eso hizo que él se subiese en su ya suficientemente grande ego.


**Hola a todos! Bueno, solo decir que esta es mi primera historia corta (y larga) sobre the Mortal Instruments y bueno, espero que la disfrutéis…**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia no son míos, son de Cassandra Clare. En cambio la historia si que es mía a si que está prohibido publicarla en cualquier sitio sin mi autorización.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Crêpes**

Canturreaba una canción mientras me recogía el pelo en una coleta bien alta y dejaba que la masa reposara. Algunos rizos rebeldes aún caían por mi cara, pero como eran incontrolables, decidí dejarlos estar.

Miré a mí alrededor y me apoyé en la encimera mientras esperaba que se calentase la sartén. Llevaba cerca de una hora en la cocina y nadie se había dignado a aparecer por allí, ni siquiera Isabelle que llevaba semanas quejándose de lo aburrida que estaba, seguramente había encontrado algo divertido que hacer en su habitación. Alec estaría en el apartamento, con Magnus. Maryse estaría chillándole a alguien por teléfono y Jace… No sabía donde demonios estaría Jace.

Me había dejado sola y aburrida, sobre todo aburrida. Quizás si Jace hubiese estado allí nos hubiésemos aburrido igual, pero aburrirse juntos no era igual de aburrido que aburrirse sola. ¿Se puede entender eso?

Aunque seguramente Jace hubiese pensado rápidamente algo _divertido_ que hacer, no se si me explico.

Suspiré y me dispuse a comenzar a cocinar. Estaba a punto de echar la masa en la sartén cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con Jace… empapado. Llevaba una camiseta blanca – seguramente la única prenda blanca que tenía en el armario – que se le había pegado al torso debido al agua, unos pantalones negros y la chupa de cuero en la manos. Cuando me digné a mirarle a la cara, unos mechones rubios le caían hasta los ojos, y algunas gotas transparentes le resbalaban por el rostro. A pesar de todo, no parecía excesivamente enfadado, ni siquiera parecía enfadado, parecía…impasible.

-¿Quiero saber que ha pasado? – pregunté con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-Hadas, Central Park Lake, bah…. – le quitó importancia con un gesto de mano, se acercó hacia mí, me levantó el mentón y me besó. No hace falta decir que sentí de nuevo las mariposas en el estómago. Que le vamos a hacer, soy una adolescente enamorada – Y no sabes cuanto te echado de menos, el agua estaba muy buena – sonrió divertido y volvió a besarme mientras pasaba un brazo por mi cintura.

-¿A sí? ¿En novimbre? Que extraño – me reí antes de volver a juntar mis labios con los suyos. Jace pareció tomarlo como una invitación a _haber cuanto aguantamos sin parar_ ya que me subió a la encimera para no tener que agacharse tanto y estar más ¿cómodo?

Recordé que tenía la sartén en el fuego cuando sentí un calor sofocante en mi muslo derecho, e intenté separarme para intentar apagar los fogones, pero Jace parecía no querer dejarme ir. Además estaba comenzando a mojarme un poco la ropa.

-_Jace el fuego_ – fue lo que intenté decir, pero salió algo más parecido a alguien que intenta hablar con los labios sellados –Arder – fue lo único decente que conseguí sacar de mi boca. Jace frunció las cejas y se separó para mirarme – El fuego, se va a quemar la sartén.

-Oh… por un momento pensé que decías _estás que ardes_ – me bajó de la encimera mientras reía. Cuando toqué el suelo, le pegué un puñetazo en el estomago que desgraciadamente sabía que no le iba a hacer más que cosquillas.

Comencé a hacer las crepes, que me habían parecido la mejor opción contra el aburrimiento: _si no puedes con algo, come algo con chocolate_, o algo parecido.

-A si que… Hadas y Central Park. Parece divertido – dije sin girarme. Jace se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la isla.

-Si, _super _– ironizó. Podría jurar que había puesto los ojos en blanco – . Sobre todo cuando la gente ha visto que "nada" ha caído al agua y ha creado una ola que casi ahoga a un perro.

-No es justo – me giré después de sacar la primera de la tanda y ponerla en un plato -. ¿Por qué no me has despertado? No sabes lo aburrida que he estado – le reproché con la mirada.

-Es que estabas muy mona durmiendo en _mi_ cama – me puse colorada como un tomate y él se rio de mí en mi cara. Perfecto. Me giré antes de darle oportunidad de hacer otro chiste.

-No es motivo – escuché de nuevo una risita y seguí con lo mío sin hacer ningún otro comentario.

Cuando acabé con toda la masa que había preparado, coloqué el plato en la isla de la cocina, frente al chico rubio.

-¿Qué es eso? – Jace miraba con cara rara al plato que había dejado sobre el mármol.

-Son crepes – le dije como si fuera obvio. _Era_ obvio.

-Oh, no, no, no – negó efusivamente con la cabeza – Yo he comido crepes y eso – señaló mis dulces como si fuesen los causantes de la hambruna en algún país pobre – ni se le acercan.

-Oh por Dios – lo miré exasperada – solo estarán un poco tostados – me acerqué para ir a mirar.

-Clary ¿Tengo que renovarte la runa de visión? Eso no es estar tostado, eso son quemaduras de tercer grado, y en el setenta por ciento del cuerpo. Además son deformes.

-Exagerado – _Bueno… - _Seguro que no están tan mal.

-Seguro… - Jace me miraba retándome, pero riendo a la vez.

Acerqué un taburete a la esquina y me senté junto a él. Cogí una y me la llevé a la boca. No estaban tan mal, tampoco es que hubiese dicho que fuese una chef experta.

-Mmmm oh… - Jace también comía – Has llevado la mala cocina al límite – y rompió a reír.

Me quedé mirándolo mientras se reía a carcajadas, con su risa musical y masculina, perfecta, como todo en él. Aunque tendría que haberme enfadado, no pude más que reírme ya que era contagiosa. Intenté darle un golpe en el brazo, pero se quedó en una suave caricia, porque no tuve fuerzas para más.

-La sopa de Isabelle es mortal, pero esto… - me miró con cara divertida, sin dejar de reírse aún.

-Oye, llevo haciendo crepes con mi madre cada domingo, y siempre salen igual. No están tan malas – cogí otra y comencé a masticarla.

-Claro que no – me dio ánimos, aunque si no se hubiese reído por lo bajo, hubiese sido mucho más alentador.

-Lo que te hace falta es chocolate, seguro que con eso te gustarán más – me levanté dispuesta a encontrar crema de cacao o algo parecido, pero solo encontré una tableta de chocolate con leche.

-Ah no – me dijo cuando me hube sentado – los cazadores en época de entrenamiento no comen chocolate – me lo arrebató de la mano – ya me ocuparé yo de eso. Tú puedes seguir comiéndote eso a palo seco.

-¿Época de entrenamiento eh? – lo miré con ojos entrecerrados pero el solo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Comenzó a comerse un grandísimo trozo de chocolate, y después se llevó un pedazo muy pequeño de mis crepes a la boca. Aun así puso un poco cara de asco

-Si tan malas están… - comencé a retirar el plato – no te las comas – le saqué la lengua cuando acerqué el plato cada vez más a mi. Pero en vez de dejarme hacer, me cogió de la muñeca que sostenía el plato y me detuvo.

-No, déjalas… Ya se hará un intento… - dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Ahora te has empeñado en comértelas? – me levanté y me dispuse a recoger la parte de la encimera que había estado utilizando.

Jace se acercó por detrás, se posicionó a mi espalda y se pegó a mí. Sentía todo su cuerpo contra el mío, con el frio del agua pegado a mi espalda junto con la firmeza de su pecho y el calor de sus brazos que había apoyado en el mármol, creando una pequeña prisión. Debido a la coleta, tenía vía libre hasta mi cuello, cosa que aprovechó perfectamente. Comenzó a pasar sus labios por la parte trasera de mi oreja y bajó hasta la parte más sensible del cuello. Suspiró, dejando caer su cálido aliento sobre mi piel y ascendió de nuevo hasta quedar a la altura de mi oído.

-Es la primera vez que cocinas para mí – susurró.

-¿Para ti? Ni siquiera sabía que estuvieras en el Instituto – mi voz salió algo inestable, y eso hizo que él se subiese en su ya suficientemente grande ego.

-No disimules – me dio la vuelta con un rápido y sencillo movimiento de brazos y nos puso cara a cara.

Su nariz tocaba la punta de la mía, ya que seguía apoyado, y ahora su aliento caía sobre mis labios entreabiertos, colándose hasta mi boca, que comenzaba a recibir los impulsos des de mi cerebro que me mandaban tirarme sobre mi recientemente reconocido novio y besarlo hasta la saciedad.

-La cuestión es que es la primera vez que he comido algo tuyo y me ha hecho mucha ilusión – me sonrió.

-¿A si? ¿Cuanta ilusión? – le pregunté, esperando que hiciese lo que yo quería hacer.

-Pues, como…. Así – y por fin de nuevo sus labios devoraron los míos, con su aliento dulce y de sabor a miel y a chocolate.

Llevé mis manos hasta rodear su cuello y enredé mis dedos en su sedoso y rubio cabello. Su sabor me inundaba por completo, y debo reconocer que me tenía algo atontada, me estaba volviendo adicta. En un momento, sentí las manos de Jace sobre la parte alta de mis piernas y de un segundo a otro mis pies ya no tocaban el suelo. Jace giró hacia la pared más cercana, apoyó mi espalda contra ella y yo enredé por fin mis piernas alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Solo así de ilusionado? – le pregunté entre jadeos cuando se separó de mi para recuperar un poco el aliento. Él se limitó a reír y volvió a besarme el cuello.

-Bueno, si conseguimos llegar a mi cuarto, podría llegar a mostrarte _quan_ ilusionado – giró de nuevo y esta vez nos dirigió a la isla, donde me quedé sentada exactamente a la misma altura que la suya, ya que era más alta que la encimera. Debido al giro, nuestras partes más, _sensibles_ se rozaron más de lo debido, lo que hizo que Jace soltase un gemido que no se disimuló del todo con nuestro beso.

-¿Tu cuarto? Está demasiado lejos, vayamos al mío – le sugerí extasiada.

-Tienes toda la razón del… - pero no acabó la frase. Porque Isabelle acababa de entrar por las puertas dobles de la cocina.

-Por Dios, ¿No podéis buscaros una habitación? – su cara de _desearía no haber visto esto_ era bastante clara.

-Eso era exactamente de lo que estábamos hablando – Jace pareció divertirle la escena, mientras que a mi me pareció algo bastante vergonzoso.

Por el Ángel y todo lo sagrado, que no se le ocurra contárselo a Maryse….


End file.
